


Songs and Haikus

by jjaedoyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Camp Half-Blood AU, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, PJO universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaedoyu/pseuds/jjaedoyu
Summary: Kim Doyoung, son of Athena, is trying his best to avoid distractions. With his goals in mind, he tries to neglect a certain son of Apollo's antics (and dimples!). But really, until when can he resist?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when PJO x NCT enters my twitter timeline.
> 
> This chapter is mostly just an introduction so please bare with me. Other characters will be introduced in the next chapters. Happy reading!

As soon as Doyoung opens his eyes, he sees a white indistinct figure in front of him. He immediately figures out what it is, even before rubbing his eyes and looking at it completely. It was another note, and similar to the past notes that he got, this one has a small drawing of a peach at the bottom.

He sighs. Even without the peach, he knows who it is from just by looking at the person's handwriting. And the fact that only one person will dare leave this kind of notes for him.

****

**_'Jung Jaehyun'_ **

****

After examining the note as if it’s the first time for him to see such thing, he focuses on the note written in the middle – another haiku.

 

_The cutest bunny,_

_Yes, Doyoung, that is you. Ha!_

_Made you blush, didn’t it? ;)_

 

_Good morning, Doyoungie-hyung~_

_with love, Jaehyunnie_

 

Doyoung hates it. He never really liked being called a bunny, it doesn’t feel like an insult, but it doesn’t feel like a compliment either. And the fact that it was Jaehyun who gave him the nickname. He absolutely hates it. But what he hates the most is the way he feels his neck burn, rising up to his cheeks and ears. He hates how the son of Apollo knows what to make him blush, even if no one can see him right now.

It all started when Jaehyun confessed his affection to the son of Athena. They were friends back then and they were actually really close. They were both the competitive type, so they were always seen competing with each other in friendly matches. It was nice, Doyoung thinks. They usually help each other improve their skills whether in battle or in crafts. But when Jaehyun confessed to him, it became a little awkward because relationships have never crossed Doyoung’s mind. It was the least in his priorities, heck, it wasn’t even a priority.

They still get competitive even to this day, but Doyoung just can’t get rid of that awkward feeling bubbling in his chest whenever he sees the younger. And these notes Jaehyun leaves him doesn’t really help either.

His train of thoughts was suddenly disrupted when he hears someone call him. He looks up and sees Ten leaning on the cabin's door. Doyoung stares at his best friend. Still slightly occupied by his thoughts, he missed what Ten had just said.

"I said, if you're already done, we could go to the Dining Pavillion together? Taeyong kinda went ahead and left me.” Ten said but his attention is clearly not with Doyoung anymore, but with the note the older was currently holding.

“I- uhhh… Give me a second. I’ll meet you outside.” Doyoung mumbles and quickly hides the note in his pocket, away from his best friend’s eyes. Out of all the friends he got, Ten really just had to see it. He quickly fixes his self, thinking that at least his siblings were early risers and didn’t get to see him blush on another letter.

“So! Another note, huh? Is it cheesier than the last one?” Ten teases. Doyoung honestly saw this coming but that doesn’t mean he is the least annoyed about it. “Shut it, Ten. The last time I told you what he wrote, the whole camp knew. So no, I won’t tell you.”

“Aww, but Doyoungie, you guys are like, the talk of the town! Everyone wants to know if Jaehyun’s hardwork can actually get through your emotionally constipated ass!”

“I’m not emotionally constipated! I have so much affection to give! You, as my best friend, should know that by now!” the son of Aphrodite rolls his eyes at Doyoung’s remark.

He can’t believe Ten of all people described him as emotionally constipated, not with all the time and cuddles he gave, all the gifts he put his heart and soul into whenever it was the younger’s birthday. Heck, he’s even ready with ice cream and a good romcom movie when he senses a sad Ten in the perimeter.

“I meant romantically, Doyoung. Of course, I know you’re affectionate. I experience it firsthand and even if I didn’t, I think everyone can testify how much love you give to everyone here at camp. Heck, Jeno alone can testify how big your heart is. Honestly, you would die for that kid.”

“That’s what parents do, Ten. You’ll realize once you have one of your own.”

“Oh, stop being dramatic. The kid is 4 years younger than you.”

“Shut it!”

Before they even arrive at the dining pavilion, they saw two familiar faces going towards their direction and even without looking at his little friend, Doyoung can feel Ten smirking.

“Good morning, guys!” Ten greeted over-enthusiastically in Doyoung’s opinion.

“Good morning, Ten. Hey, Dons!” It was Johnny, the head councilor of the Ares Cabin. Next to him is the reason of Doyoung’s stress this morning, Jung Jaehyun. (It’s actually Ten, but since it was Jaehyun’s letter, Doyoung decided that Jaehyun was the root cause!)

“Hey, Doyoung.”

“Uhhh yeah, hey.” Doyoung says, lowkey avoiding eye contact – looking anywhere but the younger's eyes, or dimples. _‘Never look at the dimples, Doyoung. It’s a fucking trap!’_ He ended up looking at Jaehyun’s forehead instead.

“Good morning to you, too, Jung. Everyone knows you like Doyoung, but I can’t believe you didn’t even notice a beauty like me in your presence.” Jaehyun laughs at that. Ten can be very dramatic at times (read: most times).

“Sorry, Ten. I got a little distracted.”

“Well, sorry to keep you from the love of your life but we gotta go now.” Johnny says as he grabs Jaehyun by the hand. He looks at Ten apologetically, “Inspection duties.”

The two of them nodded in understanding. Inspection is one of the tasks given to head councilors. Doyoung actually likes doing it, it’s good to make sure all cabins are organized.

As they continue walking towards the pavilion, Ten stops and looks back at the two guys going back to the cabins.

“Hey, Jung! I forgot to ask but would you mind telling me what you wrote for Doyoung today? He’s being kinda selfish about it, but I have children to feed with contents.” Ten shouts, loud enough for people to hear in a 100-meter radius. Doyoung can feel his cheeks heating. He needs to find a new best friend asap. Or maybe he can talk to Kun and convince him to drop Ten in their 96-line squad.

He heard Jaehyun’s laugh and maybe his heart did a thing.  

“Sorry, Ten. I already gave it to him. I’m in no place to say it to other people.” Jaehyun looks at him. “Have a great day, Doyoung!”

Doyoung waves without looking back at the two, busy dragging Ten away from them as much as possible. And maybe busy hiding the redness of his face as he remembers Jaehyun’s note for him. He hears Ten grumble a, “Hmp. Selfish couple.”, before they enter the pavilion.

  


  


  


Breakfast went by smoothly. In fact, the whole morning went by normally, no commotion or anything, much to Doyoung’s liking, and Ten’s disappointment. They even practiced archery earlier and the hunters from the Artemis cabin said that Doyoung has been improving, which is nice because he’s been practicing a lot lately.

Now, it’s time for a free choice activity.

Doyoung always liked free time. He always abides by the rules and schedules so having a free time where he can choose whatever he wants to do is like a breather for him. And what better way to use his freedom than to spend it with his favorite camper – Lee Jeno.

Jeno is a son of Demeter, the goddess of agriculture. He came into the camp together with three other kids, Jaemin, Renjun and Donghyuck. They are all good kids and Doyoung loves them so much, but he might love Jeno a little more.

It was during the day when the four demigods first came to camp. Doyoung was in-charge of taking care of new campers that time. He loves his task to be honest. He wanted to make every new camper feel safe and secured during their first stay in camp because he knows how scary the world out there is for demigods like them. He was so sure he could handle them but boy was he wrong.

They were actually quiet during the lectures on the rules and regulations at camp but when the tour started, it got a little out of hand. First five minutes and they already lost Donghyuck, Jaemin gets distracted by every single thing he saw and Renjun looks like he has better things to do than be there. But Jeno. Jeno was looking at him, always listening to what he has to say, patiently waiting for his instructions.

He was internally panicking, he didn’t want them to see it. Thankfully, they found Donghyuck (with the help of Taeyong, of course) and they actually finished the tour with no one getting injured.

Before he comes back to his cabin, Jeno stopped him. The son of Demeter’s words still stuck in his memories. “Thank you, hyung. You must be tired. I know we really are a handful but thank you for sticking with us and helping us get settled in the camp.”

Since then, Doyoung always had a soft spot for the kid, so when he sees Jeno on the way towards him for free time, his eyes lits up and he’s already on his feet towards his favorite camper.

“Jeno! What took you so long?” Doyoung was already hugging him.

“Sorry, was caught up with Donghyuck and the others. Where should we go today, hyung? Strawberry fields? The lake? Or maybe the southern woods?”

“We both know you want to go to the southern woods the most. Let’s go.”

They walked towards the woods and settled under a big old tree. Doyoung sat in one of its roots while Jeno roam around, looking at different plants around the woods with his bright eyes and smile. Doyoung found a twig and started playing with it, drawing random stuff in the ground.

“You know… I received another note from him.” Doyoung starts quietly. He hears the younger hums, confirming that he heard him, but silence followed. Doyoung made that his cue to continue.

“He called me bunny. I think everyone in camp knows how I don’t like being called a bunny and he called me one. I’m not even sure if he wants to get on my good side or he just wants to tease the heck out of me.” He was already pouting, hands getting a bit heavier while doodling on the ground. He hears Jeno laugh and looks at the kid.

“Oh you think this is funny, huh?”

“Hyung, we both know Jaehyun-hyung calls you a bunny as a compliment. He thinks you’re cute. And also, you don’t hate being called a bunny.”

“Stop defending him! And how would you know that I don’t hate it?”

“Because you don’t hate on things, hyung. And your blush is giving it away.” Jeno side eyes him before he continues on examining a small plant and picking some of the weeds around it.

Doyoung hates (not really) how Jeno can read him so easily.

“Whatever, his haiku is not even that good. He just wants to tease me, but I won’t give in.”

“Doyoungie-hyung, always the competitive one.” Jeno laughs.

Doyoung stopped doodling and straightened his back.

“You know I can’t afford any distractions, right? I have too many things on my list to think about relationships right now.” Doyoung frowns. He sees the sad look on Jeno before the kid masks it into a smile.

“I know, hyung. You’ll be moving to New Rome soon to study.”

Doyoung looks down. It wasn’t really a topic both of them wants to discuss.

_‘I can’t have any distractions. Remember your priorities, Doyoung! You need to go to New Rome soon.’_ he thinks, as he stares down at his doodle of a peach in the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic so please be kind! Anw, talk to me about nct or pjo or dojae please.
> 
> Also, I know my haiku sucks (Apollo, I'm so sorry) I'm saving the cringier ones for the next chapters lol
> 
> [ cc ](http://curiouscat.me/jjaedoyu)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This won’t mean anything during inspection, Jung. I can’t be bribed by coffee.” he replies, a hint of teasing in his voice.
> 
> “Ah, what a waste. I was hoping the Apollo Cabin would get best cabin for today’s inspection. I heard the prize is amazing,” Jaehyun smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really do anything today except my requirements. By the way, don't expect any good haikus in this fic. Happy reading!

_A cup of coffee,_  
_for the one that makes my day._  
_Good morning, Doie._

Jaehyun is persistent. Whenever he sets his mind on something, he doesn’t give up until he achieves it. He’s a hard worker and he’s proud to say that he usually accomplishes his goals as long as he put his best into it.  

          He likes Doyoung. Everyone in camp knows that. He has liked Doyoung since the first time they competed together when playing Capture the Flag. Doyoung was, and still is, one of the greatest strategists Jaehyun has known. He is a son of Athena after all. But it’s not just that. Jaehyun thinks he liked the older more when he saw how caring he was. Doyoung is competitive just like Jaehyun and maybe people who doesn’t know him personally would think that only winning is his goal but on the contrary, Doyoung was the reason why everyone enjoyed the game.

          He is a great strategist. He did not just aim to win, he aimed to let his teammates and their opponent team enjoy the game. He tried to encourage his team and considered everyone’s capability so that everyone could take part during the match. No matter how competitive he gets, the safety of the campers is his topmost priority. He is also the reason they won but he didn’t try and take all the credit, he always tells everyone they wouldn’t have done it without each other’s part in the team.

Jaehyun still remembers how genuine was Doyoung’s smile that day. Some of them may not have noticed but Jaehyun did. He notices everything when it comes to Doyoung.

          This is why Jaehyun has decided to pursue the son of Athena no matter what. Of course, he knew relationships has not even cross Doyoung’s mind that time, but as the persistent man that he is, he still wanted to try. He feels like it would be wrong to just not act on his feelings and bury it forever. He wants to show Doyoung just how serious he is with his feelings. And he’s pretty sure it’s working, but it’s still not enough. He wanted to do more for Doyoung.

Most of the times, Jaehyun leaves haikus for Doyoung in the Athena Cabin. It’s still a mystery to everyone how he does it, but sometimes he thinks it’s a good way to keep his efforts in private. It really doesn’t matter if their friends knew, It’s Doyoung who he is trying to impress anyway.

          But sometimes, when he feels the confident gay in him rising, he gives it publicly. Just like today, in front of everybody in a council meeting.

          Jaehyun is an early-riser. He was the first one to arrive in the Big House for the meeting, dragging a still sleepy Johnny along with him. “Watch me look for a new best friend who’s not an early-riser and never talk to you again, Jae.”

They entered the meeting room, both having a coffee in their hands and the son of Apollo having an extra one, with a pastel pink sticky note in front, for the son of Athena. He places the cup in Doyoung’s usual spot and proceeded to seating in his place across it not minding Johnny’s teasing of how whipped he is.

          The heads of each cabins enter the meeting room in no time – Taeil (Poseidon), Yuta (Hermes), Jungwoo (Iris), Mark (Zeus). Jaehyun sees Doyoung enter together with Taeyong, son of Aphrodite, and Kun, son of Hecate. He sees how the older immediately looks at the coffee in his spot and the way his cheeks turn slightly pink. Doyoung sits down beside Kun while Taeyong proceeds to the front. Doyoung was about to read the letter when he feels a presence on his back and quickly hides it.

          “Ohhh, looks like Jaehyun woke up in the confident side of the bed today, huh,” Yuta says, still trying to take a peak on the letter, but Doyoung managed to put it in his pocket in time.

“Ugh, mind your own business, hyung.”

          “Not fair. I want someone to bring me coffee this early in the morning, too,” It was Jungwoo who spoke this time. Doyoung pretends he didn’t hear anything. He doesn’t dare look at anyone right now, so he looks at the coffee, both hands holding it to absorb its warmth, like it’s the most interesting thing in the room instead.

          “Ugh. Why can’t you guys just date already,” it’s more of a statement than a question coming from one of the Hunters of Artemis, Joy.

          “I’m kinda hoping that, too, honestly.” Jaehyun replied, earning some _‘oooooh’s_ from the other demigods. He thinks he heard Yuta saying, _‘Confident gay Jaehyun rise!’_ in the background. Doyoung coughs, “Taeyong, please just start the meeting.”

          “Okay, okay, let’s settle down. We can tease Doyoung more after the meeting.” Taeyong says, earning a glare from the mentioned man.

          Everybody calms down a little, all attention now to the son of Aphrodite.

          “Everyone must know this by now, but I’m gonna say it just in case, Chiron is gone for a few days. They found some unclaimed demigods that needs to be escorted here at camp. Also, Mr. D will be gone starting today, something about issues in Olympus, I think. You know how they are.” Everyone nods.

          “And in light of that, Chiron entrusted the camp to us head counselors. Doyoung and I will be the overall in-charge, but each head is tasked to be responsible of at least one activity. Everyone can call dibs on what they want to do now, EXCEPT for the free activity. Yuta, please put your hand down.”

          By the end of the meeting, all head counselors have their delegated activity. They were dismissed a little bit late for breakfast and inspection, that’s why most of them are already at the door going towards the dining pavilion once Taeyong says the meeting’s over. Jaehyun was about to step out of the Big House when he heard someone call his name. He immediately stopped and waited for Doyoung. It’s not every day that the older approaches him first.

          “Hey, hyung. What’s up?”

          “I, uhh. I just want to say thank you for the coffee. You didn’t really have to.” Doyoung looks down, hands rubbing the back of his neck.

          “But I wanted to. I know you guys are on inspection duties today and I wasn’t sure how long the meeting would’ve gone.” He sees how Doyoung’s expression turned into fondness for a second until he coughs and composes his self.

          “This won’t mean anything during inspection, Jung. I can’t be bribed by coffee.” he replies with a hint of teasing in his voice.

          “Ah, what a waste. I was hoping the Apollo Cabin would get best cabin for today’s inspection. I heard the prize is amazing.” Jaehyun smiles.

          “I’m on duty inspection, too. How come I didn’t get any bribes? I want coffee, too” He didn’t even notice that Taeyong was pouting behind Doyoung until the son of Aphrodite spoke. This really keeps on happening when Doyoung is around.

          “You should ask Yuta-hyung for that.” He teased.

          “Ha! As if. He would have been late in the meeting earlier if I didn’t drop by and woke him up, why would you even think he has the time to bring me coffee?” Jaehyun laughs, “Point taken. I’ll take you into consideration next time.”

          “Besides, no amount of coffee can make us choose their cabin as the best cabin. They would be lucky just to get in the middle of the ranks.” They remember how messy the Hermes cabin can get, especially when there are many unclaimed demigods around.

 

XXXXX

 

          When Jaehyun entered the pavilion, most of the campers are already in their seats. He makes a bee-line towards their table and was greeted by his siblings.

          “’Morning, hyung,” Donghyuck says as he pushed a plate in front of Jaehyun. “You were running late so we got you your usual breakfast.”

          Jaehyun mutters a small thank you to the younger and proceeded on eating.

          “Oh, by the way, Chiron and Mr. D will be out for a few days.”

          The table rejoices at that. Don’t get them wrong, they do like Chiron (not so sure about Mr. D, though) but who wouldn’t want a no adults camp, right?

          “Really? That’s great! Maybe we can skip the schedule thingy and just do whatever we want.”

          “Not so fast, kid. Taeyong and Doyoung is left to be in-charge of all camping activities,” Jaehyun laughs as Donghyuck’s face turned from excited to disappointed. “Awww, no way. Doyoung-hyung is too strict on schedules, Chiron should’ve chosen Taeil-hyung instead.”

          “Do you really want Taeil-hyung to handle the campers? He would be so stressed because of us and we wouldn’t want that. He’s scarier than Doyoung-hyung when he’s angry,” it was Renjun who replied and all of them agrees.

          “Let’s also not forget he can control water,” Xiaojun added.

          “Well, what’s so bad about schedules? It brings peace and order.”

          “Hyung, no offense, but your remark is of no value. We know how crazy you are for the guy who loves schedules.”

          Jaehyun smiles. “Anyway, just a heads up, we’re in-charge of campfire on Friday,” he says as he stood up, heading to pavilion fire to offer portion of his food to the gods.

          As Jaehyun walks out of the pavilion, he sees a certain son of Demeter. He calls out to the younger and jogs towards him. The younger looks back with his blinding smile.

          “Hyung! What’s up?” Jeno says once Jaehyun has caught up with him. They walk together, heading toward the cabins.

          “I just want to tell you I think I’ll be doing it on this week’s campfire,” Jaehyun started. He sees the younger’s eyes lit up. “That’s great, hyung! I honestly think Doyoung-hyung will like it.”

          “I really hope so. Thanks for helping me plan this, Jeno,”

          “Oh, by the way, how was this morning, hyung?”

          “I think it’s safe to say he liked it. He even approached me after the meeting,” Jaehyun smiles sheepishly. Not many knows this but Jaehyun has been seeking the advice of the younger ever since he started pursuing Doyoung. He really doesn’t wanna mess things up, so he tries to ask for Jeno’s help whenever he’s in doubt, which is why Jeno knows about most of his antics towards Doyoung.

          “I knew it would!”

          “Again, thank you for everything, Jen,” the younger flashes his eye smile at him. “Doyoung-hyung may have reservations now, but I think being with you can make him happy. I trust that you’ll take care of him, hyung.”

          Jaehyun is not sure if he can earn his way towards Doyoung heart with all his antics, but for the son of Athena, anything is worth a try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're curious, the prize for the best cabin is one choice of activity for the day. On the other hand, the lowest rank's punishment is to clean the stables.
> 
> As usual, this was not checked for any errors, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comment your thoughts about it!
> 
> [ cc ](http://curiouscat.me/jjaedoyu)


End file.
